Situation
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: The Chipmunks and the Chipettes helped 4 Malaysian composer and song writer to prove that Malaysian music are not bad? And there's something hidden among them.


**Situation**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first fic of Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!!**

* * *

There were 4 Malaysian students came to the school for the exchanged students programme. They were Mamat, Lim, Ganesh and Tisya. As they didn't have any relatives and friends there, they used to be together anytime. They felt lonely. And the worst thing is, they were as music student, they had been driscriminated by most students as they thought of Malaysian music are bad.

......

Now, this is a story.

...

Hour 1400, At one park.

Those 4 Malaysian walked along the park, discussing of something.

"Guys," said Mamat. "I think we supposed not to accept this offer here,"

"It's too late," said Lim. "No one like us. We're freak students,"

"But why we are freak? We can speak English as well," said Ganesh. "What the lack of us?"

"Maybe we're as Malaysian music students," said Tisya, "Yeah, they didn't hear of Malaysian music yet. They thought it was bad,"

Without being noticed....

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were on the table, having some nuts. They heard of that dialogue.

"Hey! You heard of something?" asked Alvin.

"Someone's problem," said Simon.

"Hey! Why not we help them? Maybe they need our help," said Theodore.

"It's a good idea," said Alvin.

Those chipmunks jumped down to the ground and rushed after those humans. Then, they stopped them from keep walking.

"Hey! What are...." Mamat shocked.

"Don't be shocked," said Alvin. "We wanna help you,"

"Help for what?" asked Ganesh. "You're only the three chipmunks. How do you can help us?"

"Hey, we're so pity of you. You've a talented in music. But everyone hated you," said Theodore.

"How do you know?" asked Lim.

"We know it. We're also students in school where do you studied," said Simon.

Mamat, Lim, Ganesh and Tisya looked one another.

"So, you can help us?" asked Tisya.

"Of course we can," said Alvin. "We'll take you to meet our producer,"

"Wait the minute..." said Mamat. "You're Alvin and the Chipmunks, right?"

"Yeah, we are," said Alvin.

"That's cool! Let's start it!" shouted Ganesh.

...

There, the chipmunks took those Malaysian students to meet their producer.

"Hey, buddy. we have a new company here," said Alvin.

There was a chair, rotated to front. One 20 year old girl sat on it.

"Who are you?" asked Alvin.

"Is she your producer?" asked Mamat to the chipmunks.

"Emm...." murmured that girl. "Sorry for not telling you the truth. Actually, your producer that you're looking for was busy of his business for a week. So, I replace him,"

"It seems we need to find out more about her," said Theodore.

"But what do you know about us?" asked Alvin.

"tsk tsk tsk...." replied that new producer. "I'm Revolutionist. And I'm here to solve what's your problem now,"

"Actually, we don't have it, but they," said Alvin, showing to the students.

"Those students?" asked Revolutionist.

"How are you, Miss?" asked Mamat. "We're from Malaysia and we need your help to prove that Malaysian music is not bad not as they thought."

"Yeah, we don't have anyone to seek help until...." said Lim.

"These chipmunks." said Tisya.

"Oh... chipmunks," said Revolutionist. "And you want me to help you? I'm also Malaysian music producer too,"

"Really?" asked Ganesh. "We couldn't believe it!"

"And not so fast!!"

The 3 Chippettes came suddenly.

"Hey! Why are you come here?" shouted Mamat.

"If the Chipmunks can help you for your music mission, why we can't?" said Brittany.

Tisya stared toward the Chipettes.

"Listen here, little chipettes," said Tisya. "You can help us for it.... but...."

"What if we work together to make you in succcess?" asked Eleanor. "You wanna be a famous musician?"

"But you dare to work together with this Chipmunks?" asked Brittany to Eleanor.

"What if we made a music battle?" asked Lim.

All Chipmunks and Chipettes shocked. "Contest?"

"Yeah, music contest," said Ganesh.

"What you can do is the Chipmunks and the Chipettes need to find one Malay song and perform to all students for more 2 days," said Mamat.

"And you'll be a winner," said Tisya.

"Yeah, but where's your role after this?" asked Revolutionist.

"Actually, we're music students but we don't want to be a singer. We're music composer and song writer," said Tisya.

"Why you not tell us earlier about this?" asked Alvin.

.....

For 2 days, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes practised and finding a suitable songs. They tried to understand and sing the song as well...... with Mamat, Lim, Ganesh, Tisya and Revolutionist's help.

....

And then........

The day is come.....

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were ready for perform of Malay songs in front of over 500 students and audiences.

Mamat, Tisya, Lim and Ganesh were playing their role as composer, lyric writer.... while Revolutionist as the producer and sponsored of that performance.

....

That time, the Chipettes were ready to perform.....

The music started. the music makes all audiences shouted.

Their turn is come.....

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ku congak apa yang di depan ku Sebelum atur langkah_  
_Ku tahu kan ke mana Tak mudah aku kan diperdaya_  
_Dengan pujuk dan rayu Hasut ku ke dunia mu_  
_Sesungguhnya ku Lebih dari yang kau tahu_  
_Baik buruknya sesuatu Slalu difikirkan dulu_

(Translated in English)  
_I counted what happen before me Before planning of my steps_  
_I know where should I go I never been tricked_  
_with your persuade and pleade and take me to your world_  
_In conclusion I know more over you_  
_The good and bad of something always to think about first_

Meanwhile, in backstage....

"Hey, the Chipettes can sing Malay songs!" said Revolutionist.

"But we also can," said Alvin.

"All of you be patient," said Mamat. "Your turn is sooner,"

Back to the stage, the situation was become more awesome.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Biar berdentum langit guntur Yang menghempap diri ku_  
_Tidak gentarkan tatasusila ku Yang menggambarkan siapa diri ku_  
_Biarlah bergoncang Bumi di telapak kaki ku ini_  
_Namun takkan ku rubah pendirian Yang membuat aku menjadi aku_  
_Mungkin sukar tuk difahami Kerna tak tercapai akal mu_

(Translated in English)  
_Even the lightning from the sky came and hit over me_  
_It never to ruin my behaviour that represent of myself_  
_Even the Earth shake down on my feet_  
_But it never changed my mind that makes me as me_  
_Maybe it's so hard to understand for because it's out of your mind_

"You ready, Chipettes?" asked Brittany.

"We're ready!" replied Jeanette and Eleanor.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Jangan ku kau sasarkan Sebagai mangsa_  
_yang kau sang mudah di rebah Santun ku bukannya ku lemah_  
_Mudahnya merosakkan dari membina Mencemarkan dari memulia_  
_Tak menghirau dari mengendah_  
_Sesungguhnya ku Lebih dari yang kau tahu_  
_Baik buruknya sesuatu Slalu difikirkan dulu_  
_Biar berdentum langit guntur Yang menghempap diri ku_  
_Tidak gentarkan tatasusila ku Yang menggambarkan siapa diri ku_  
_Biarlah bergoncang Bumi di telapak kaki ku ini_  
_Namun takkan ku rubah pendirian Yang membuat aku menjadi aku_  
_Mungkin sukar tuk difahami Kerna tak tercapai akal mu_

(Translated in English)  
_Never to target me as your victim_  
_that so easy to ruin down, my politeness not means I'm a weak_  
_So easy for destroying over built it, polluting over nobled_  
_Never known over ignoring_  
_In conclusion I know more over you_  
_The good and bad of something always to think about first_  
_Even the lightning from the sky came and hit over me_  
_It never to ruin my behaviour that represent of myself_  
_Even the Earth shake down on my feet_  
_But it never changed my mind that makes me as me_  
_Maybe it's so hard to understand for because it's out of your mind_

In backstage....

"Hey! Are they want to mock us?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah, that song is such to make us down," said Theodore.

"Probably that song is about their hope and passion," said Simon.

"Nice words," said Tisya.

"What did she mean about?" asked Alvin to Revolutionist

"Emm...." murmured Revolutionist. "Tisya said, that song is probably about their dream,"

Back to Chipettes, the music bridge makes all audiences can't wait to hear the finishline of that song.

They seems want to hear that song, totally.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Mungkin sukar tuk difahami Kerna tak tercapai akal mu_  
_Biar berdentum langit guntur Yang menghempap diri ku_  
_Tidak gentarkan tatasusila ku Yang menggambarkan siapa diri ku_  
_Biarlah bergoncang Bumi di telapak kaki ku ini_  
_Namun takkan ku rubah pendirian Yang membuat aku menjadi aku_  
_Mungkin sukar tuk difahami Kerna tak tercapai akal mu_  
_Mungkin sukar untuk difahami Kerana tak tercapai di akal mu_

(Translated in English)  
_Maybe it's so hard to understand for because it's out of your mind_  
_Even the lightning from the sky came and hit over me_  
_It never to ruin my behaviour that represent of myself_  
_Even the Earth shake down on my feet_  
_But it never changed my mind that makes me as me_  
_Maybe it's so hard to understand for because it's out of your mind_  
_Maybe it's so hard to understand for because it's out of your mind_

That song finished. All audiences clapped their hands.

"Thank you!" shouted all Chipettes to all audiences, then they walked to the backstage.

At backstage.....

"Now, Chipmunks," said Mamat.

"Your turn," said Lim.

"We can do it," said Alvin. "Really, Chipmunks?"

"Yeah, we're ready," said Simon and Theodore.

"Do the best, Chipmunks. You don't want to be humilliated by the Chipettes, right?" asked Revolutionist.

* * *

That time, the audience looked excited to hear one more Malay song.

The Chipmunks came to the stage. Alvin and Simon played of their electric guitar while Theodore played of drum set.

The song started.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Diskriminasi menjatuhkan aku_  
_Reputasi kini menjadi bisu_  
_dan aku , ku layu disitu_  
_Mengharapkan sesuatu yang baru itulah impian aku  
Dan bila kau menghilang Musnah la, musnah impian_  
_tuk menggapai bintang terangi hidup ku_  
_Ku mahu kau tahu engkaulah, destinasiku dalam ingatanku .._  
_oh oh oh..._

(Translated in English)  
_The driscrimination makes me down_  
_The reputation is going down_  
_And me... I'm down there_  
_Hoping of the new thing, that's my dream  
And when you're gone, Finished, all dreams finished_  
_to reach up the stars, to light up of my life_  
_I want you to know, you're my destination in my mind_  
_oh oh oh_

That song became louder. All audiences screamed, jumped happily.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kerana diri ini tak daya lagi menempuh hidup yang ku temui_  
_dan aku , ku tunggu .. oh oh oh disitu_  
_Mengharapkan sesuatu yang baru itulah impian aku_

(Translated in English)  
_Due to not have much energy to face of life that I've before_  
_And I.... I waiting... oh oh oh right here_  
_Hoping of something new, that's my dream._

The Chipmunks played of their musical instruments as well. That makes the Chipettes felt jealous.

"Hey! They can sing Malay song too!" said Brittany.

"And what if we..." said Tisya.

"We're not talking to you, Tisya. We must win in this battle,"

"But you didn't know of one rule....." said Eleanor. " that..."

"That what?" asked Brittany and Jeanette.

"Okay, okay, Chipettes. We'll make a decision after this song finished,"

Back to the Chipmunks in stage.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dan bila kau menghilang Musnah la, musnah impian_  
_tuk menggapai bintang terangi hidup ku_  
_Ku mahu kau tahu engkaulah, destinasiku dalam ingatanku_

(Translated in English)  
_And when you're gone, Finished, all dreams finished_  
_to reach up the stars, to light up of my life_  
_I want you to know, you're my destination in my mind_

That time, the Chipmunks kept playing of their musical instruments, makes it more interesting.

All audiences felt fascinated.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dan bila kau menghilang Musnah la, musnah impian_  
_tuk menggapai bintang terangi hidup ku_  
_Ku mahu kau tahu engkaulah, destinasiku dalam ingatanku_  
_Dan bila kau menghilang Musnah la, musnah impian_  
_tuk menggapai bintang terangi hidup ku_  
_Ku mahu kau tahu engkaulah, destinasiku dalam ingatanku.._  
_oh oh oh..._

(Translated in English)  
_And when you're gone, Finished, all dreams finished_  
_to reach up the stars, to light up of my life_  
_I want you to know, you're my destination in my mind_  
_And when you're gone, Finished, all dreams finished_  
_to reach up the stars, to light up of my life_  
_I want you to know, you're my destination in my mind_  
_oh oh oh_

That song finished. The Chipmunks felt so happy then they walked into the backstage.

....

The Chipettes came toward them. That makes them started fighting (...) But Revolutionist stopped them.

"Chipmunks! Chipettes! Stop!!" screamed Revolutionist.

"Why are you fighting?" asked her again.

"We wanna be a winner in this music battle, for who can sing Malay song as well," said all Chipmunks and Chipettes.

Revolutionist strached her head. "Sorry, for this...."

....

Meanwhile, Mamat, Lim, Ganesh and Tisya walked to the stage as they wanted to see the audiences and they told them that the concert held recently came from their music mind. They created those songs and let the Chipmunks and the Chipettes sing of those songs. That make all audiences apologized to them for mocking them beofre, they thought Malaysian music was so bad but now........

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes came toward them.

"So, you used us for your mission to prove that your music is not bad as they thought?" asked Alvin.

"Not used, but you helped us," said Mamat.

Meanwhile, Mamat, Lim, Ganesh and Tisya thanked the Chipmunks and the Chipettes for helping them to prove that Malaysian music is not bad.

Unfortunately, the Chipettes leaved the scene first, they performed of the song only in vain. Yeah?

The End

Moral Value: Hey! Everyone has a talent.

**Okay, bad story, right? Whatever, Enjoy!**

**Soundtrack:**

**The Chipettes: Tak tercapai akalmu (Out of your mind) by Elyana**

**The Chipmunks: Situasi (Situation) by Bunkface.**


End file.
